crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Eastenders Lost Episode
CLICHE WARNING!!! DON'T READ IF YOU LIKE GOOD STORIES! I decided to go channel surfing one day. The usual boring channels on at least. I love Eastenders but it was not on. But then I found Channel 666. I was curious, seeing as 666 is satanic. Then I watched it. It was Eastenders, but the intro was, for some strange reason, playing the Julia's Theme, which is usually at the end of an episode where a sad event occurs. In the Queen Vic. pub, for a strange reason, Peggy is still Landlady, but everyone in the pub were in rather bizarre mourning, then, I saw something truly horrifying, It was Angie, from 1986. In her bedroom, she was crying over Den's divorce, and she got a knife out, and then committed seppuku. then, Bianca was seen Sobbing in her room too, She was cutting her wrists because she is troubled. And eventually some strange red glow in her eyes was there. After she cut her wrist off, a set of tentacles not unlike that of H.P Lovecraft's works appeared. Then, She smashed into the vic and the screen cut to black, 5 Seconds later, The vic was empty and dark. And they were chanting in an Incomprehensible language. Eventually, Bianca's face appeared, with no eyes and no teeth. Blood was everywhere. Mysterious writing on her hand in blood appeared. Then, A Silent Footage of Bradley's Death played, The Chants were then saying Kill Yourself!!! Kill Yourself!!! Kill Yourself!!! Kill Yourself!!! Bradley then fell to his Death. But we actually got to see him fall down. His entire torso ripped off, and the entirity of his brain matter was shown. Max vomited more than usual, and Stacey was bawling inconsolably. She then choked on her own tears, and her body was left with Max. The Police never did get to find out who murdered Archie. But then a new evidence footage played, a strange figure, covered in blood and taller then Slenderman, went in, and stretched it's Cthulu like tentacles into a statue of Queen Victoria. Archie died, but with blood everywhere. And his eyeballs were ripped out. I started vomiting, and was too curious, until a mysterious voice said "The End has come, For Albert Square will Never be the same, Rest in hell, Phil." It was Satan. Who then had his devils invade Albert Square, it went on fire and explosions went through the street. The Residents were panicking. It panned out to the credits, but instead of usual blue, the names were covered in blood red. London was devestated. And a strange, reverse organ version of the Eastenders Theme Tune Played. After this, I Smashed up the TV Screen. I then rung up and complained to the BBC, the original makers of Eastenders. They said this was an episode which was written by a man for the BBC, who was fired for being an occultist. He, however, broadcasted the episode on a channel he made himself, Channel 666, which was to be a Satanic Worship Channel. The next day, I drove to the apparent address of his studio, and found he killed himself by ripping his stomach out. I called the police, and they came and investigated. And arrested 5 Suspects. One of them also involved in the recent Operation Yewtree Scandal involving child sex abuse with Jimmy Saville and Rolf Harris. There was new evidence, Jimmy Saville and Rolf Harris were Satanic Worshippers, and that it was not child sexual abuse as originally thought, but it was satanic ritual abuse. And that they used the plaintiffs as sacrifice to Satan, but luckily they all escaped. After this, BBC News aired breaking news about Operation Yewtree being about satanic ritual abuse. and the public was mortified. 5 more occultists were arrested and Rolf Harris was sentenced to prison for life. Poor man, as I especially liked Two Little Boys. The boys he may have been talking about were two of the Four Horsemen''. ''As for Eastenders, it continues on as usual. But if you read this, remember the consequences. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Lost episudes Category:Cliche Madness Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT